


The Skatepark Isn’t All That Bad

by peterisnotlethal



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Clumsy Peter Parker, Gay Harley Keener, Harley Keener Skating, Harry Osborn Skating, My First Work, Peter Hating Skateparks, Skateboarding, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterisnotlethal/pseuds/peterisnotlethal
Summary: Peter hates going to the skatepark but then one day Harley crashed into him.(I suck at summaries, sorry.)
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Harry Osborn & Peter Parker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 137





	The Skatepark Isn’t All That Bad

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story I'm publishing on here and I don't think anyone is going to read it anyway, it's short but I hope you enjoy it!

Peter wasn’t one to go to the skatepark. He didn’t know how to skate. But he also didn’t really like the people who hung out there. They didn’t seem to care much about the other people who were there and not skating. But maybe Peter was being stupid.

The skatepark was for skating after all, not just lounging around. So, he could understand why they wouldn’t like him being there. But he still couldn’t help but hate going. He has been crashed into one too many times. And sometimes when he’s walking to leave, he accidentally steps on a board and falls. That has happened a lot, too.

But he did go. Only sometimes. Mostly because his friend Harry wanted to go skate while they were hanging out. Which, Peter wouldn’t have minded if he didn’t keep getting hurt and if he didn’t keep seeing the few people there who didn’t like him. He didn’t like them either though so they’re even. 

He did get along with a few people though. Harry’s skater friends. Him being Harry’s friend meant they wanted to be friends with him too. He didn’t have much choice anyway since he could only hang out with them the times he was there. They got along well, though. They had even tried to teach Peter how to skate but Peter sucked. He wasn’t meant for skating.

Which is another thing. He didn’t know how to skate. So when he did attempt to, he would get laughed at sometimes. Well, the older kids didn’t laugh. They knew people had to start somewhere. No, he was talking about those little demons who think they’re better than everyone. They always laughed at him. Stupid kids thinking they’re cool.

Point being, Peter hated going to the skatepark. 

But one day, something good actually happened while being there.

Peter was sitting on a bench reading one of Dr. Banner’s books about gamma radiation. Some of the people there were giving him weird looks about it but it’s not like he wanted to be there. Harry had told Peter he wanted him to go again because he had learned this ‘awesome ass trick’ he wanted Peter to see. Harry said he was gonna do a bit of practice before he would show him. Thus, Peter reading his “nerdy” book.

“Peter! Come over here! I want to show you now!” He loved Harry. They’ve been best friends since kindergarten. But he also hated him because he knows Peter isn’t into this kind of stuff. He loves to see him suffer in confusion.

Peter sighed and stood up, not taking his eyes off the book. He knew where Harry was at so he didn’t think he had to. But he was at a skatepark, why the hell wouldn’t he have to?

As he started walking towards his best friend, he heard someone yell, “Watch out!” Peter didn’t have enough time to look up because before he knew it, someone had crashed into him and he was falling. Great, another crash incident. He thought he was about to fall on his ass hard but he didn’t. 

The guy who crashed into him managed to keep his balance and reach out to grab Peter before he fell. After a few seconds of knowing he wasn’t going to fall, he turned his head to look at the guy.

He was about to say something but then they made eye contact. He was beautiful. He had these gorgeous blue eyes that shined in the sun, which made it harder for Peter to look away from. His hair was blonde and wavy, looked so soft that Peter just wanted to run his hand through it. He had a few freckles and a nice jawline and he even had dimples!

That’s when he noticed the guy was smiling down at him.

“Careful, darlin’. You need to watch where you’re going.” He said and placed Peter on his feet, pulling away. He has an accent! “But maybe, crashing into each other was a good thing.” He smirked. It was so hot but so annoying at the same time.

“I'm sorry. I should've been more careful and aware of my surroundings.” Peter said, still looking into the boy’s eyes. “It’s fine, really. I should've been careful too.” He said, shrugging. He looked at the ground and saw Peter’s book. Giving Peter another smile, he picked up the book and handed it back to him.

“Dr. Banner’s book about gamma radiation? I’m impressed. Cute and smart.” Peter blushed. “You’re cute too. I mean! Um, haha. Yeah. I really admire him.” Harley hummed in response. After a few seconds of just smiling at each other, the boy spoke.

“So, do you skate?” Peter blinked. What if he said no and the guy walked away? He didn’t want that. But what if he tries to see Peter skate if he says yes? So Peter shook his head. “Maybe I could teach you?” He... he wanted to hang out with him? That’s what Peter picked up from that question, at least.

“Uh, I don’t think that’s a good idea. I’m not a skater. I’ve tried before, my friends have tried teaching me but I always fall on my ass. I can’t keep my balance to save my life.” Peter said which received a soft chuckle from the other boy.

“I’m Harley.” He said holding his hand out for Peter to shake. “Peter”

“Well, Peter. Maybe you’d like to get coffee some time and maybe talk about the book?” He looked hopeful. Peter’s stomach was doing like 10 summersaults right at that moment. He wanted to hang out with him! Wait, was it going to be a date? 

“Yeah!” Peter cleared his throat, feeling embarrassed that he managed to sound so desperate. “Yeah, I’d love to.” Peter responded, a bit more calmly that time. Harley bit his lip smiling. They exchanged numbers and Harley gave Peter one last smirk. “I’ll see you later.” Peter blushed and watched as Harley went back to skating.

He huffed and walked over to Harry and the others. They all had smirks on their faces until they couldn’t keep it in. They all started whistling, a few of them saying ‘chow!’ which Peter laughed at. It caught some of the other skater's attention. “Shut up, guys.” Peter laughed. Harry nudged him a bit. “Look at you getting a hot guy’s number.” Harry teased to which Peter pushed him softly.

He looked around and his eyes met Harley’s. He saw him laughing. He then gave Peter a wink before going down the ramp he was on. So yeah, maybe the skatepark isn’t all that bad.


End file.
